It is generally considered desirable to mark containers so that consumers will know what they contain. One way to mark a container is to apply a pre-printed label. The label in this case is attached by adhesive.
Another way to mark a container is to print directly on the container. This can be carried out using an inkjet printer. In such cases, a container is typically made to rotated as it is being printed upon.
An advantage of directly printing on a container is its flexibility. It is not difficult to reprogram a printer to accommodate short production runs, something that might be impractical with pre-printed labels.